


Fight Me, Helen

by ImmortalTadashi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Also tuxes, Brownies, Implied Sibling Incest, M/M, Prompt from somewhere or another, SFIT Majors Rivalry, Snotty Hiro, Theres a huge ball with lots of dancing and big gowns, White Suburban Mom, implied sexual things, its really funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalTadashi/pseuds/ImmortalTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets just say the rivalry at SFIT between the BioMed majors and the Robotics majors can get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me, Helen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sooooo, I was at my grandma's for the weekend, and I remembered this prompt I saw on Tumblr. It was hilarious, and I thought I'd take it up. Enjoy!

          The annual SFIT Ball was always a joy. There was dancing, music, and the baked goods were always unrivaled. However, the person that _made_ the baked goods was another story. Helen Weidemann was a mother of two biomed graduates, and currently had another halfway through his study, even though she was a culinary major herself. The entirety of the robotics department never went to the tables sponsored by her and instead commissioned the double majors to retrieve the treats for them. This undisputable rivalry led those caught between the two sides to spending most of their night running for brownies instead of dancing. And on the 14th Annual SFIT Ball, the night was no different.

          Tadashi had begged his brother Hiro to attend. He had to promise the younger male a mountain of gummybears and a few sexual favors for once their beloved aunt left the house just to get Hiro to even consider going to the crowd. It took several more puppy faces, and a handjob in the shower to get the boy to put on the midnight colored suit, the sand toned dress shirt, and the dark umber tie. He looked stiff, uncomfortable, and stood out against the casually dressed patrons leaving the café come closing time. Tadashi was in a gray set himself with a white shirt and periwinkle tie. Their aunt insisted in taking thousands of pictures of their “first dance.” Hiro just grumbled about how they better not end up in the scrapbook, and Tadashi humored his good old Aunt Cass by smiling his brightest.

          “Come on Hiro, we gotta get going,” he said, motioning to the taxi outside. They had decided against the elder’s trusty moped earlier that day.

          As dusk settled over the city, lights and signs began to flicker on, the night life trickling into the streets. The cab ride was fast, even faster than it probably should have been. Tadashi had to keep telling his brother to stop fiddling with his tie and only got glares and twitching fingers in return. When they arrived, the campus looked _fantastic._

          There were men in a rainbow of suits, and a few women doing the same. No one criticized them, or those males that chose to put on a huge gown and dance the night away. Nor did anything come to the couples of the same sex, or to those that just were there with their close friends. It seemed everyone was getting compliments. Voices of “I love your dress!” and “What a nice suit, you look amazing!” made the smile on Tadashi’s face ten times brighter as he pulled his scowling brother into the Expo hall.

          Of course, once they entered, it was _painfully_ aware to them of the separation.

 _Every_ single Robotics Major was on one side, no one in the equally large group on the opposite side. There were several people mingling in between the two groups. ‘Must be the Double Majors and those in the other Majors,’ Tadashi thought with a shrug. He also noticed the tables set up along the back wall, where the Biomeds were almost protecting with their dancing. An elbow to the ribs brought Tadashi from his musing.

          “I want brownies. Go get me some,” Hiro demanded, pointing to the table where the best baked treats sat.

_Right at Helen’s table._

          “Hiro, you know that that’s the Biomed area, right?” His brother was quick to retort.

          “And? I want food. I don’t want to be here. Go.” With a sigh, the calm and collected elder looked around for his friends.

          “You head on and meet up with the nerd gang, I’ll try to get you some food,” Tadashi said, nudging his baby brother off. The younger boy looked ruffled and offended to be shoved off, but did so without complaint. Tadashi continued to watch him wander up until Hiro found his friends, (Honey’s neon pink dress wasn’t that hard to pick out) and then wandered into the crowd towards the food.

          “Hey Tadashi!” a voice called out, causing the young man to turn and wave. ‘I’m generally pretty liked, as I had to do a lot of med study for Baymax,’ he thought as he neared the table of delicacies. He was pretty confident, right up until he met the German woman’s eyes.

          “Hamada.” She hissed almost delicately. There were several rivalries between Hiro and him and her children, he remembered.

          “May I have some brownies for my brother, Ms. Weidemann?” Came the cautious question from his lips.

          “What, for that mop haired preteen over there? The one that ruined my dear Travis’s reputation? He was a genius _before_ your little brother, you know,” she responded rudely with her white suburban mom voice.

          “If you have a problem with Hiro, you can take it up with me…” Tadashi growled back, his control starting to snap. He was supposed to be the cool, levelheaded brother, not the hothead like Hiro.

          “Oh, I do. He needs to go back to middle school and take the 5 years of schooling he cheated out of.” Tadashi’s eye twithed, and the top flew off the pot of all his recent stress. All the fury he had with the coding of Baymax not working, the long hours of homework, and the dodging of police to get Hiro out of those _stupid bot fights_ exploded into blind rage. How _dare_ someone accuse his brother of cheating his way out of school. 

          “You know what? FIGHT ME HELEN!”

          A good chunk of the Biomed crowd turned just in time to see Tadashi lose his cool and flip Helen’s 9x13 pan of fudge brownies. Even more heads whipped around as the sound of a hard punch echoed over the waltz music, accompanied by a loud thump.

                                                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Tadashi awoke to the blossom of pain across his face, along with that of cold on the edges. He blinked his eyes open, seeing the familiar patchwork of paint on his ceiling and black hair on the far corner. “H-Hiro?”

          “Hey bonehead!” Tadashi heard the younger chirp.

          “What do you remember?”

          “Uh… Not much.” Pain ebbed at his head, blurring his thought.

          “Well…. You went to go get me food, and when we heard the commotion, you were on the floor unconscious with blood pouring from your nose. The Biomed Majors were laughing their asses off from the fact that you got knocked the fuck out by a 130 pound white suburban mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dashi, huh? He had it coming, even if Helenis a snob though. If you enjoyed, be sure to leave a comment or Kudos. Its things like that that help fuel my to continue writing. Also, I have several stories in the works currently. They'll be out once I get to them, however Don't expect much /too/ soon, as school picks up tomorrow. Happy Easter!


End file.
